


Just as Sane as You Are

by gladdecease



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not crazy. His mother had him tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just as Sane as You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/129683.html?thread=28061331#t28061331), in response to [beautybecks](http://beautybecks.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt: The Big Bang Theory, Sheldon, He's not crazy, his mother had him tested.

"So, you're sure?" his mother asked. Sheldon was staring at the ceiling, counting the tiles one way and another. Twelve and twenty-two. Was that twelve twenty-twos, or twenty-two twelves? He added them up in his head, and found that it was both.

That explained the associative property that middle schooler was talking about on the way home, then.

"Well," the doctor was saying, "it's not as if there's a chemical test with a simple yes-or-no answer."

"Of course," his mother said, nodding. She tightened her grip on Sheldon's hand, and he squirmed, looking around for something else to think about. Down the hall, a secretary accidentally dropped a pen and pad of paper, and Sheldon watched them fall. They landed at the same time. Isn't that odd, he thought, gravity pulls on them equally.

"But yes, I believe your son is fine. Amazingly intelligent, but fine." The doctor put a hand on Sheldon's head, and ruffled his hair. Sheldon shoved his hand off and glared as he fixed his hair. The doctor and his mother laughed. Glaring at his mother as well, Sheldon took his hand out of her grasp and used both hands to get his hair right again. Smiling at Sheldon, the doctor and his mother walked over to the other side of the hall and talked in low whispers about schools and accelerated programs and other things.

Satisfied that his hair was fixed, Sheldon looked around for something else to think about, and found nothing. Sighing in disappointment, he sat down against the wall and tried to remember how that movie he'd watched this morning went.

"A long time ago," he started quietly. He listened to it, and thought. It sounded right. He tried again. "A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..."


End file.
